In The Land of Aaa (Beta)
by Hotchocolate345
Summary: This is the beta of my fanfiction on DeviantArt FioLee Summary: Fiona and Marshall's relationship gets serious after she tells Gumball her feelings and she gets no answer. OC's included: Liam and Raven Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Adventure Time
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: This is the beta'd version of my ff on DeviantArt I know I changed it a bunch but I'm just trying to let it flow more since I pretty much rushed it the last time ****around, hope you enjoy the ride if you hven't read it :)**

**In The Land of Aaa CHAPTER 1 **

Fiona The Adventurer/Human couldn't stand waiting for Gumball to get back from his meeting with the R.O.A.U (Royals of Aaa Unite). Fiona was bored out of her mind fighting this goblin dude who stole some lady's honey buns.

"THESE HONEY BUNS ARE MINE!" The goblin screamed hoping onto the stones sticking out of a rushing river. Cake, being a magical stretching cat, pushed the evil goblin into the rushing river and grabbed the buns just in the nick of time."NOOO!" He screamed as he floated down the river. After that ordeal with the goblin and Bun lady they walked back to their tree house located in the Grasslands.

"I'm going to go crash at the tree house Cake; I don't really feel like fighting anymore."

"Okay Imma visit Mocro. You sure you'll be okay Babycakes?" Cake said walking alongside Fiona. They weren't the same species but they were always together, since they were babies. As close as if they were related siblings.

"I'll be fine Cake, dun worry 'bout me." Fiona said jumping on a boulder, still walking to the house. Cake left to go to the Candy Kingdom to see Mocro.

When Fiona arrived at the treehouse she went straight to both her's and Cake's bedroom and flopped down on top of her bed, (of course not to sleep it was practically the beginning of the day!) playing with one of the many monster furs that made up her bedding comforter. _I wonder how long PG will be gone for, she thought staring at the ceiling. He didn't answer when I told him I like-like him… _she blushed when the embarrassing memory came to mind._ I hope he didn't just leave because of what I said…_ CRASH! (Indistinct grumbling coming from downstairs) "He-hello?" She said getting up from her bed and grabbed her sword from her green backpack. "Who's there?"

"..." She could hear more grumbling. "Sorry Fi I got stuck here when the sun started to rise. Didn't mean to frighten ya." It was her best friend, Marshall Lee. She lowered her sword, and sighed with relief. He wistfully glided up the steps and entered her room.

"Marshall," she said condescendingly, he recoiled slightly knowing she was about to reprimand him. "were you stealing strawberries from Garden Prince, and wandered around aimlessly into the wee hours of the night again?"She said annoyed. "And now you're stuck here because of your idiocy." She may be 17 but she's always acted as his mother, since his was cold and wanted nothing to do with him.

He's a 1000 year old vampire forever stuck at the peak of his teenage years (he looks and acts 18), over the years he has grown a taste for the color red and has earned the title of, Marshall Lee the Vampire King. Fiona and Marshall met 5 years ago when he kicked both her and Cake out of their tree house, then a cave, and then he took the cave giving them back their tree house. Marshall and this Gumball I speak of, are mutually friends for Fiona's sake. They didn't like each other at first but could see they were hurting Fiona by quarreling over why Marshall dropped the very important science formula into the fire place and caused a chemical explosion. Now their best friends.

"Yes...how'd you know?"

She walked passed him to the stairs. "Past experiences."

"I'm not an idiot; I just can't resist the color red." Marshall said, she blushed a light pink.

"You are an idiot, and besides, don't you have millions of red foods in your magical cellar?"

"Yea but I wanted to have a reason to stay here for the entire day;Especially since I'll literally die if I leave." He stepped closer causing her to blush a deep red. "And your face looks pretty tasty right now." Marshall came up closer and lightly touched her cheek.

She knew he was teasing but it just made her blush even more. "M-Marshall, what are you saying?" She said feeling her face burn with fire. She turned away from his gaze. He rested his hand on her neck.

"I'm implying that would like to eat your face." He said most menacingly.

"Shut up." She says as he laughs and removes his hand now moving towards the kitchen.

**(Please Review Favorite and Fallow I'd really appreciate it! :D**

**-HotChocolate345**


	2. Chapter 2

**]Chapter 2**

(Indistinct growling sound)

"You're hungry, aren't you?"

"You figured out the puzzle!" He said acting like a child. Fiona walks into the living room.

"You've been a real butt lately what's up with that?" Marshall asked walking towards the fridge.

"My heart guts are acting up, that's all..."

Marshall ate the red from an apple and threw the gray carcass into the bowl; he sat next to Fiona grabbing another. "You told Gumball?" Marshall and Cake were the only 2, beings that knew she had a major crush on Gumball."Has he given you an answer yet?"

"No, he left yesterday for an R.O.A.U meeting." She grabbed the only Green apple. "Hey so what does the color red taste like to you?"

"Well it depends on what the food is, if it's an apple it tastes like an apple," he drained the color from another apple and threw it into the bowl. "If its human it tastes like, well, blood."

"Are the gray carcasses dead or is the color just missing?" Fiona said holding a gray shiny apple, it looked as if it was painted silver as the light from a crack in the window danced off its skin.

"Why don't you try it and see what it tastes like?" She bit into the gray dead apple, his eyes widened slightly he didn't think she was actually going to do it.

"It tastes just like a green apple, but its kind of dry." Fiona dropped the apple into the bowl, coughing slightly. "Defiantly won't be eating another one of those." Her stomach growled angrily at her as it digested the horrible apple. Her face went pale and her temperature rose, she groaned in pain grabbing hold of her abdomen."I don't feel so well, you knew I wasn't gonna feel well after I ate it, DIDN'T YOU?!" She said writhing in pain on the couch; she punched his arm with all of the force left in her before falling onto his lap.

Marshall tried to pull Fiona off but she wouldn't budge,"Non, dun move guy. I hurt too much in my gut." She whined gripping him tightly.  
"Fi, you got any Ginger soda?"  
"What? Oh…(groan)…yea, Cake said if I ever got a tummy ache it would help." She looked up at his face, she did not look, or feel, very well.  
"Do you think you could let go of me long enough to grab a glass of that ginger junk?"  
"O-okay, just hurry back." _I should've never eaten that crummy apple_, she thought. Fiona apprehensively let go of Marshall, she really didn't want to let go but if he was getting something to make her feel better than she'll be willing to let him go for at least a couple of minutes.

Marshall handed her the glass and set it down on the table when she was done with it, for now.  
"You felling any better Fi?"He asked sitting back down. He truly was worried about his little bunny, in his own Marshall kind of way.  
"Yea, but my stomach is still acting up, just not as-hic! - bad.- hic!"She started to get the hiccups."HIC - HIC - HIC…"  
"They're gettin' worse by the second. If you hold your breath for a long time they'll go away."  
"I'll-hic!- try it, only-hic!-if we have-hic!-a 'How Long-hic!-Can You Hold-hic!-Your Breath' contest-hic!-"  
~2 minutes later…  
"Mhmm…"Both Marshall and Fiona weren't going to give up that easily. Of coarse she could never win since he has never breathed since he was 17 (over a thousand years ago), so she'd have to live a long time to beat him  
"AAAA…I can never beat you, cheater…"

**(A/N: will put up next chapter soon don't worry :) thanks for reading please review)**


End file.
